The present invention relates to methods and kits for applying adhesive coated decorative objects to substrates such as sheets of glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,446 describes a method for applying pressure-sensitive adhesive coated graphics to a substrate (e.g., a sheet of glass) using a laminate comprising a polymeric cover sheet and a layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive adhered to one surface of the cover sheet with the cover sheet and layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive being vented. Generally that method includes the steps of adhering surfaces of the graphics opposite their layers of pressure-sensitive adhesive to the layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive on the laminate, using a solution to wet the graphics, the laminate and the substrate; placing the graphics adhered to the layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive on the laminate at a desired location on the substrate; pressing out air and water from between the substrate and the graphics adhered to the layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive on the laminate; allowing the solution to dry; and removing the laminate to leave the graphics adhered to the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,407 describes pieces of an optical film, each of which pieces have a layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive along one surface, and an opposite structured surface (e.g., a grooved and/or vapor coated surface) so that the pieces visually simulate decorative glass such as glass with beveled edges, or with a groove along its length, or with a leaded appearance, or with a textured surface, or visually simulate glass related structures such as metal came. Such pieces of optical film have been applied to substrates (e.g., window panes) in predetermined patterns using automated application equipment in industrial settings (e.g., by window manufacturers) for more than one year, however, heretofore it has been very difficult for persons such as homeowners to apply such optical film on windows or other glass substrates with the precision needed so that it provides the desired visual simulation.
The present invention provides a method for persons such as homeowners to accurately apply to a substrate (e.g., a sheet of glass in a window or mirror) decorative designs made using separate pieces of optical film of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,407, each of which pieces has a layer of adhesive along one surface, and an opposite structured surface (e.g., a surface that is grooved and/or vapor coated) so that the pieces visually simulate decorative structures such as glass with beveled edges, or with a groove along its length, or with a leaded appearance, or with a textured surface, or glass related structures such as metal came.
Generally, the method according to the present invention comprises the steps of (1) providing a kit including a laminate that is at least translucent comprising a cover sheet with a layer of adhesive (e.g., pressure-sensitive adhesive) adhered to one surface; a predetermined printed design; and pieces of optical film that having peripheral shapes that correspond to parts of the printed design, each of which pieces of optical film have a layer of adhesive (e.g., pressure-sensitive adhesive) along one surface, and an opposite structured surface (e.g., a grooved and/or vapor coated surface) so that the pieces visually simulate decorative structures; (2) placing the pieces of optical film over portions of the design corresponding to their shapes with the structured surfaces of the pieces of film along a common plane; (3) adhering the layer of adhesive on the laminate to the structured surfaces of the pieces of film; (4) placing the pieces of optical film adhered to the layer of adhesive on the laminate at a desired location on the substrate, (5) pressing the laminate and thereby the pieces of optical film adhered to the laminate against the substrate, during which pressing step the laminate protects the structured surfaces of the pieces of film from damage; and (6) removing the laminate to leave the pieces of optical film adhered to the substrate in the predetermined design.
Preferably the laminate is or has been made transmissive of moisture vapor (e.g., a laminate that is vented as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,446), a solution is used to wet the pieces of optical film, the laminate and the substrate prior to the step of placing the pieces of optical film adhered to the layer of adhesive on the laminate at a desired location on the substrate, which solution is allowed to dry between that step and the step of removing the laminate.
The printed design can be printed on the laminate or on a template that is positioned along the side of the laminate opposite its layer of adhesive. Step (2) (i.e., placing the pieces of optical film over portions of the design corresponding to their shapes) can then be accomplished by pressing the structured surfaces of the pieces of film against the layer of adhesive on the laminate while the laminate is supported on a planar surface. If the pieces of optical film have release liners over their layers of adhesive, those release liners should be removed before step (4) (i.e., placing the pieces of optical film adhered to the layer of adhesive on the laminate at a desired location on the substrate).
Alternatively, the predetermined printed design can be printed on a layer of at least translucent liner material (e.g., polyester) having a release surface shaped or treated to provide easy release from the layers of adhesive on the pieces of optical film, or the design can be printed on a template that is positioned along the side of the layer of liner material opposite its release surface. Step (2) (i.e., placing the pieces of optical film over portions of the design corresponding to their shapes) can then be accomplished by pressing the layers of adhesive on the pieces of optical film against the release surface on the liner material while the liner material is supported on a planar surface and after removing any release liners that were on those layers of adhesive. Step (3) (i.e., adhering the layer of adhesive on the laminate to the structured surfaces of the pieces of film) is then accomplished by pressing the layer of adhesive on the laminate against those structured surfaces on the pieces of film adhered to the liner material, after which the liner material is peeled away before step (4) (i.e., placing the pieces of optical film adhered to the layer of adhesive on the laminate at a desired location on the substrate).